


Reclaim All Hope

by Zanbaby



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath, Angst, Banter, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss of Trust, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Sypha Belnades, Protective Trevor Belmont, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Sensing that something is wrong with Alucard, Sypha and Trevor rethink their priorities and head back to Castlevania to check on him~
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 30
Kudos: 255





	Reclaim All Hope

**Author's Note:**

> finally got round to writing this after seeing so much compelling artwork of alucard getting the love and tenderness he needs (´；o ；`) (please ignore how quickly they got there it was the power of love m'kay)

“Are you sure about this?” Trevor asks for the third time in two miles. 

“Yes, just keep going.”

He’d expected a reply with a little more venom by now given that he’s been pestering her, but Sypha’s distracted tone implies that whatever she claims to have sensed is more persistent than he is. 

Trevor wants to ask for more information, but she’ll _definitely_ snap at him if he nags, and then he’ll have to endure a carriage ride in angry silence rather than the current, mutually displeased one. 

She’d claimed just as they were leaving Lindenfeld that she felt something was wrong. Naturally, Trevor had scoffed and said of _course_ there was; who wouldn’t be drowning in bad vibes after what they just learned?

Sypha had insisted that wasn’t it though. She’d said she sensed another disturbance much closer to home; something to do with Alucard, and Trevor hadn’t even pretended not to care. 

Perhaps it was just the desire to find some solace and head back to a place with familiar comforts, or maybe he really was worried about the possibility that Alucard was in danger, but in any case, he’s compliant with Sypha’s instinct-driven demands as the carriage trundles back toward Castlevania.

It’s dark by the time they breach the forest just before it. The skeletal remains of the place are visible through the trees, and at that point Sypha grabs the reins out of Trevor’s callused grip and urges the horses on quickly. 

“Hey!” Trevor grumbles, unappreciative of being shoved out of the way and usurped as the coachman, but he’d be lying if he said that a dark feeling wasn’t starting to creep up on him as they ride closer.

Sypha tugs the reins a little harshly in her panic, bringing them to a teetering stop before she leaps out and pats one of the horses’ necks by way of apology.

“I knew it,” she sighs. “I knew something was wrong here.”

“Shit,” Trevor huffs at the grim sight of the two piked corpses either side of the steps. “What the fuck has he been up to?” he grumbles, playing up his signature act of derisive disinterest despite the fact that his heart is pounding in his chest and a million speculations of what they’ll find inside bombard him. 

Sypha frowns, cautioning him against it when she sees him hop down and his fingers feel for The Vampire Killer at his hip.

“What? It’s just a precaution.”

“No. We’re not going in there with that frame of mind,” Sypha asserts.

Trevor would argue — he always argues — and actually for _once_ he has a leg to stand on; it’s not very rational to just waltz in there with this kind of warning posted on the front doorstep... but he can’t say he doesn’t understand. This is Alucard, and insufferable though he is, Trevor would prefer not to hurt him.

Sypha goes in first, glancing only briefly at the impaled couple. 

“Th-there’s surely justification for this,” she murmurs, sounding as though the only person she’s trying to convince is herself. 

Trevor notices how she keeps her hand by her side but has her index and middle fingers poised to shoot in defence. He rolls his eyes at the hypocrisy, but then again, a blast of water is a less threatening warning-shot than a crack of a whip named ‘Vampire Killer’.

“Alucard?” they call out as they sidle away from one another to investigate the ruins; Trevor toward the kitchen and Sypha toward the library. 

“Where are you, you mopey bastard?” Trevor says in a mocking sing-song voice. “We— what the hell...” he trails off, spying the makeshift pair of dolls sat on the shelf.

“No trace of him in the— oh, look,” Sypha croons as she comes in a moment later and sees the raggedy miniature version of Trevor in his hand.

“ _Not_ ‘oh look’ like it’s endearing!” Trevor revolts, “this is sinister! He must’ve lost his goddamn mind while we were gone!” he rants, shaking the less-than-sturdy doll and costing him a button eye.

Sypha tuts and confiscates little Trevor, passing a gentle hand over the details of his outfit and admiring the care that’s gone into making him.

“There you are,” she says lovingly as she sets him back beside little Sypha.

“Tsh, you’re nicer to that version of me than the real thing,” Trevor concedes. 

“Yes well, he can’t talk,” she winks. 

“Oh and that’s an improvement is it?” the Belmont heir maintains, traipsing after her as she heads into the next room. 

Sypha chuckles, but before Trevor can deploy any more complaints about her bias for a doll version of him, she halts in the hall and shushes him. 

“What—?”

“Shush!” she insists. “... I hear crying...”

“Mm, he’s probably drunk or something,” Trevor grunts, trying to diffuse his own concern more than anything. 

“Alucard?” Sypha calls out clearly and with a warm tone as she begins up the stairs with Trevor in tow.

“Have you missed us, per chance? Judging by the likeness of those dolls I’d say y—”

“Stop,” Sypha commands, putting an arm out as they reach the top of the stairs to find the whole floor trashed and blood-soaked. 

More harrowing than the state of the landing though, is the unmistakable sound of sobbing.

The pair are drawn to the end of the hall, seeing the door to Alucard’s room is slightly ajar. It’s almost like a siren’s call that’s leading them by their heartstrings. 

“Alucard?” Sypha intones, audible apprehension caught in her throat as she tries his name. 

He mustn’t have heard them for the state he was in, because he jolts at the sound of another’s voice that seems suddenly to have crept up on him.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sypha sympathises, exhaling all that tension at the sight of his tearstained face and blotchy cheeks. 

“W-wait!” Alucard cries, putting a hand out in defence as he tries to shuffle away from her when she approaches. 

Sypha heeds him immediately, keen to how frightened he seems.

“Are you... are you real?” he asks, his breath snagging in his throat as he looks imploringly at the Speaker.

Trevor doesn’t want to impose with a heavy-handed remark, but he makes his presence known as well by coming to stand by Sypha and letting Alucard judge their corporeality for himself. 

“Give me your hand and I’ll prove it,” he says, trying hard to make that sound like an invitation rather than a challenge. 

Alucard hesitates, proving his doubt, and it’s like a stake through the heart to see him this terrified and unsure.

His lithe fingers eventually reach Trevor’s upturned palm, and he looks bewildered by the authenticity of him.

“You... you came back for me?” he murmurs, his waterlogged eyes darting from one face to the other in search of confirmation; like he’s genuinely _asking,_ not realising. 

“Oh, Alucard, of course we did,” Sypha soothes, gently cupping his cheek with a cool hand and wiping away his tears.

“Y-you really came back for me?” he repeats, aimlessly fumbling for her hands to hold as he tumbles into a series of hiccuping breaths and fresh tears spring to his eyes.

“Of course we did, sweetheart,” Sypha patiently assures, taking him into her arms as she sits down on the bed with him and cradles his head. “We’re here now,” she hushes.

Trevor saves them both the experience of him attempting to say something consoling, but he offers a gentle touch as he sits on Alucard’s other side and rubs his back.

“Think maybe you could uh... fill us in on what happened out there, big fella?” he attempts to investigate without being too interrogative.

Sypha gives him a look that suggests it’s too early to ask; a glimmer of hurt in her eyes for the possibility that Alucard was ever in enough peril to be forced to kill.

“Th-they used me,” Alucard says in the smallest, frailest voice. “But I... I trusted them, and they tried to kill me~!”

His keels off into a strained sob, the wound of that memory too fresh still to bear.

Sypha holds him a little tighter, stroking his hair as Trevor inches closer and puts his arms around both of them.

“Then they deserve what they got, the bastards,” he says darkly, a protective instinct overcoming him at the prospect of anyone trying to hurt Alucard.

It doesn’t take much to figure it out from just that information, even for a frequently dubbed half-wit like Trevor. They must have really betrayed his trust to leave Alucard in such a state; exploiting his loneliness... it makes him feel positively violent. 

“You’re not to blame, darling,” Sypha thinks to say as she presses an ardent kiss to the crown of his head, and Alucard nods like it’s just what he needed to hear. 

Even in light of recent events, holding pain in their arms like this as he wails and mourns his fate is difficult to face. The feeling of having let him down by leaving him to be emotionally pillaged isn’t a proud one, and it’s impossible not to wish they could just take it all away for him.

But what matters is that they’re here _now_ , and they can help him relieve the burden of his anguish by staying. 

“We won’t leave you again, big guy... promise,” Trevor says in a low, comforting voice as he nuzzles into the join of Alucard’s neck and shoulder. 

“That’s right,” Sypha supports. “We’re staying right here.”

They hold him like this for as long as it takes Alucard to cry himself out. 

He tries and fails a few times to ask where they’ve been and what they gotten up to without him, but it’s hard to engage in amicable catchup when he’s a snivelling, hiccupping mess.

The comfort of their presence and the familiarity of their touch is just too overwhelming; to be in the arms of the only two people he can believe would never turn on him.

“Little love, it’s alright now,” Sypha soothes, continually supplying sweet reassurances as she cradles him.

“We’re sorry we didn’t come sooner,” Trevor chips in, mustering some delicacy as he draws the silky curtain of long blond hair to one side and kisses Alucard’s nape.

“No,” the other man sniffles, closing his eyes to rid the last of his tears. “No, you... you came at just the right time,” he declares, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he sinks into the warmth of being surrounded by their protective embrace. 

Sypha tuts like a mother hen as she lifts his sorry face and wipes away the last of his tears with her thumbs. 

“You were lonely, weren’t you? Poor boy,” she sympathises with a kiss for each cheek and one more between the eyes. 

Alucard chuckles softly, gently holding her wrists to keep her hands there. 

“I was,” he admits. “I missed you both terribly...”

“Wow, even me eh?” Trevor goads, sensing an opportunity for humour now that the mood has lightened. 

“Yes, even you... you hapless prick,” Alucard smiles.

“Ah yes, now I remember why we left!” 

It feels nice to laugh with them again. Their love is a different breed to what he thought he had with Sumi and Taka; there’s something earnest and comfortable about it, like it’s built to last.

He realises then that the foundation he’s thinking of is friendship. 

There’s nothing conditional about what he has with Sypha and Trevor. They’re not here because he has something they want. They’re not here because he can pass on knowledge or wealth or power to them. They’re here because they love him.

They came home because they love him. 

After deciding that, as lovely as it would be, they _can’t_ really sit here cuddling _all_ night, Sypha draws a bath for Alucard and stays to wash his hair for him while Trevor does the less glamorous job of burying the porch decorations. Then again, in Trevor’s eyes perhaps Sypha’s is the less glamorous job since Alucard was unwashed for a week. 

They rejoin in the kitchen and make short work of what was still edible in the pantry, but some tea to wash it down with and talk over makes for a pleasant evening of catching up. 

As they come to learn of how Alucard spent his time teaching and training the young hunters, it only gets easier for Trevor to believe the pitiful grave he threw them in is the only one fitting for them. 

Where he bubbles with anger at the trespasses done to Alucard though, Sypha focuses her responses on sympathy.

Those two don’t matter now. They’re gone. What matters is healing the wounds on the man they’ve left behind. 

After briefly poking fun of his handiwork on the dolls and complaining of the depleted wine reserves, Trevor is the one who has everyone laughing again, and when they unanimously decide to head to bed after that, there’s not even a moment of quandary about where they will sleep. 

It’s as if nothing’s changed and no time has passed. They all just move naturally around each other getting ready for bed, and Alucard fits so perfectly between them once they settle down; like he belongs there.

Exhausted from the hard ride back here, Trevor and Sypha aren’t long for falling asleep. Alucard appreciates the time to reflect though, where he is able to admire them both and think on just how happy he is to have them back.

It’s still a little hard to believe, and he finds himself shuffling further back against Trevor just to feel the warmth of his big strong body behind him with Sypha soundly against his chest and her soft hair beneath his chin. 

A heavy arm doesn’t take long to curl around his waist. Even in sleep Trevor’s protective instincts operate, and Alucard can’t help but to smile.

He cards his fingers gently through Sypha’s light hair as he holds her to him; sandwiched between the pair and all the better for it.

“I’ve missed you, my friends,” he sniffles, sure that they’re asleep and unlikely to hear. “Thank you for coming back for me...”

He closes his eyes then, ready to let sleep claim him...

“We’ll never leave you again, sweetheart,” Sypha replies. 

“Mh, that’s right, we love you and all that crap,” Trevor grumbles into the pall of Alucard’s luxurious hair. “Now everyone go the fuck to sleep, I’m knackered.”

Alucard doesn’t warn Trevor as a leg slides over his own and a cold foot preys on a vulnerably bare thigh, but it’s hard to contain his laughter already.

“Jesus!” Trevor curses as icy toes curl into his quads.

“I know sentiment isn’t your thing, but you _could_ have stopped after you said ‘we love you and all that crap,’” Sypha advises as she mimics Trevor’s deadpan tone.

She receives only a grunt in response; a sign that the sleepy giant is defeated, but Alucard still has a smile on his face as they settle down again. 

“I’ve missed this,” he whispers, quiet tears of bliss running off onto his pillow as he lays his head down to rest; safe, and no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps a follow up chapter where they give alucard some more intimate comfort ??🤔


End file.
